Fantasía
by Farenn Kaulitz
Summary: Me confunde esa mirada, me hizo volver a esa fantasía, la fantasía de que algun dia me volverias a besar... Rose/Scorpius
1. Capítulo uno

_Vos y yo sabemos que los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser asi, tendria el GRAN honor de conocer a Rupert Grint en persona..._

**Farenn.**

Si no fuera por mi padre, no estaría así... No, no fue por el... Si estoy así es toda la culpa de SU padre. Si, la culpa era TODA de Ron Weasley, que deseaba ver mal a su hija y no quería que fuera feliz. Si, yo la hubiera hecho la más feliz. Mas feliz de lo que la hace HOY su novio, Frank Turpin.

Lo peor de todo, es que Turpin no tiene nada de malo, lo único que tiene es que gracias a el, Rose se olvido completamente de que existo, y de que fui su novio por mas de un año. Ahora solo me habla como si fuéramos amigos, pero yo jamás podré tratarla como amiga...

No aguanto un día mas sin ella, aunque solo Albus lo sabe, le hice jurar que jamás se lo diría.

Hoy en el gran comedor, desvié mi mirada hacia tu mesa, la de Gryffindor, encontré enseguida tu hermoso cabello y tus preciosos ojos, los cuales me miraban... Me mirabas como lo hiciste durante ese año, antes que tu padre se enterara de nuestro amor. La verdad, me confunde esa mirada, me hizo volver a esa fantasía, la fantasía de que algún día nuestras bocas volvieran a unirse en un beso, un beso hermoso como los que solo tu sabes dar... Pero al momento volví a la triste realidad, NUNCA mas me besarías...

Si sufrieras una parte del dolor que estoy sintiendo yo, me entenderías, y querrías volver, no sabes cuanto te extraño.

Si aunque sea pudieras descubrir, que desde que nos separamos, no deje de pensar en ti, por que para mi eres diferente a las demás, y yo para ti solo soy uno mas entre la gente.

Deje de pensar cuando sentí un pellizco proveniente de Albus, el cual me sobresalto...

-Llegaremos tarde a Pociones.-

-Ok, vamos.-

Llegamos a las mazmorras, y al "querido" y viejo profesor Slughorn, se le ocurrió que seria divertido cambiar las parejas de trabajo, y además, mandarnos a hacer un pergamino de 67 cm. con nuestra pareja. Y tampoco tuvo mejor idea que ponerme junto a ella, si la persona causante de mi tristeza... Rose Weasley.

La clase paso rápido, estaba tan distraído en esos ojos, que solo llegamos a sacar un ACEPTABLE, lo cual al profesor le resulto extraño por mi habilidad para la materia, nada mas importante paso, estaba cansado, así que fui a dormir temprano...

Pero no iba a ser una noche de sueño, seria, como hace cuatro meses, una noche triste, en la que muero en todos mis sueños, y como casi siempre, caigo en llanto...

Por que, aunque no todos los Malfoy pudieran llorar, yo si puedo, no frente a mi padre, pero en la soledad y oscuridad de mi cuarto... Y también, yo como ningún otro Malfoy, podía estar enamorado de una "impura".

Como siempre, comencé a pensar en ese día... El día en el cual mi corazón murió, el día que me dejaste, el día en el cual tu primo James traicionó tu confianza, y le confeso a tu padre que estábamos juntos. Esa misma noche decidiste (tras una pelea con tu padre), dejarme solo... Solo, al fin al cabo nacemos y morimos solos... Pero yo no había muerto, solo lo había hecho un 90 de mi alma.

Cuando por fin veo que comienza a amanecer, puedo entregarme al sueño, duermo algo así como unas dos horas...

Despierto sobresaltado, me cambio, y bajo al gran comedor a desayunar... Estaba haciéndolo cuando veo acercarse a mí una cabellera roja...

-Scorpius, te parece que nos juntemos mañana luego de almorzar para hacer el pergamino de pociones.-

-Si, claro... ¿En la bib...?.-

-Ehh... No.- Dices- Búscame en la mesa de Gryffindor y ahí te llevo...

-Ok, nos veremos mañana.-

-Adiós.- Te veo alejarte...

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE.**

Termine de almorzar, me despido de Albus, y voy por Rose, pero por hacer eso, veo algo que preferiría no haber visto... Rose y Turpin se besaban, no era tan pasional como cuando lo hacia conmigo pero en fin, era un beso. Sentí lagrimas impulsadas a salir de mis ojos, pero aguante el impulso y me aleje, comencé a fingir una tos, mostrando que estaba allí.

-¿Qué quieres mortifago?.-Dijo Turpin.

Cerré mi puño y me calle, con el tiempo aprendes a ignorar la palabra MORTIFAGO.

-De hecho, Frank, debo hacer un pergamino con Scorpius, ya sabes, esa estupida idea de juntar a parejas de dos casas distintas...- Dijo Rose, algo sonrojada.

-Ok.- Dijo Turpin de mala gana...-Pero si ESTE COBARDE se atreve a tocarte se las verá conmigo!.-

-No creo que haya problema... ¡Adiós!.- le dio un ultimo beso en los labios, que preferí no ver, y salimos al vestíbulo...

Estuvimos un largo rato sin hablar, hasta que decidí romper el silencio...

-¿A dónde vam...? Ví a Rose pasar tres veces delante una pared, y que de esta saliera mágicamente una puerta, la cual traspasamos...

En ese momento recordé todo, allí había comenzado y terminado nuestra relación, allí íbamos siempre, con temor de ser vistos por gente que no desea que estemos juntos, allí te di tu primer beso, y tu me lo diste a mi, y allí fuiste mía en cuerpo y alma...

-La sala de los menesteres.- Exclamé con tristeza... Temiendo que notes las lagrimas que salieron de mis ojos, viendo las tuyas... ¿Tu llorabas?...

-Rose...-

Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar te acercaste a mí, me abrazaste y me besaste, como nunca lo habías hecho...

Paramos solo por un segundo para decirnos entre lágrimas y a unísono, TE AMO, y seguimos besándonos.

* * *

_Los rr alientan al escritor, sabias? ñ.n Asi que si tenes algo que decirme, se aceptan desde alagos hasta tomates ñ.n_


	2. Capítulo dos

_Si los personajes fueran mios, tendría el GRAN honor de conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, y Scorpius me cantaría una canción de amor al oído. :B_

_Gracias por leer! ñ.n_

**Farenn.**

_

* * *

__-La sala de los menesteres_

_-La sala de los menesteres.- Exclamé con tristeza... Temiendo que notes las lagrimas que salieron de mis ojos, viendo las tuyas... ¿Tu llorabas?..._

_-Rose...-_

_Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar te acercaste a mí, me abrazaste y me besaste, como nunca lo habías hecho..._

_Paramos solo por un segundo para decirnos entre lágrimas y a unísono, TE AMO, y seguimos besándonos._

Pronto nuestra ropa cayó al suelo, y te hice mía otra vez, como hace tanto tiempo deseaba... Nos quedamos un largo rato abrazados, besándonos, y diciéndonos cosas que tal vez jamás nos diríamos de nuevo, hasta que decidimos que era hora de volver, nos vestimos, y nos besamos otra vez...

Me dirigí a las mazmorras, con la mayor sonrisa que había tenido en mi vida, por que era feliz, como nunca lo había sido...

Hace seis días que no hablo con Rose, estoy en la hora de Historia de la magia, con Albus, el duerme y yo pienso... ¿Por que seguimos tomando esta clase? No sirve para ninguno de nuestros EXTASIS, al menos para los de el, yo todavía no se que quiero hacer cuando termine Hogwarts, falta un mes para mis ultimas vacaciones, y el año próximo no volvería al castillo nunca mas, es raro pensarlo, tal vez no volvería a verla. Poco a poco fui quedándome dormido, me despierto sobresaltadamente con el ruido de la campana, anunciando la hora del almuerzo. Nos dirigíamos al gran comedor cuando...

-¡Albus!- Otra vez, la voz mas dulce que pude oír en mi vida...

-¡Rose! - Dijimos a unísono.

-Hola Scor... Malfoy...- Se sonrojo, es tan linda cuando sus orejas se ponen del mismo color que su cabello.

-Hola.- Dije, algo cortantemente.

-Escucha Malfoy, en dos horas en la biblioteca para terminar el trabajo, no quiero tener un CERO, recuerda que todavía no comenza...- Notó que había hablado de mas, y Albus también lo hizo.

-OK Weasley, después del almuerzo entonces...

-Ahora, ¿Me permites hablar a solas con mi primo?...- Lo tomo del brazo y me dejaron solo.

Me senté en la mesa de Slitheryn, solo, como de costumbre cuando Albus se ausentaba, o se sentaba con su familia, era mi único amigo en todo el castillo, hasta los Slitheryn susurraban "mortífago" o "traidor" cuando pasaba por cerca de ellos.

Albus volvió... y hablamos de cosas sin sentido, como siempre hacíamos, hasta que llego el momento, y Rose me paso a buscar para hacer el pergamino... Al irme, veo de lejos que Albus me guiña un ojo.

-Scor... Malfoy, ¿Te molestaría que cambiemos el lugar de la reunión...?, si nos ven mis primos, mi hermano o Frank te mataran...

Negué con la cabeza, y creo que me sonroje... Llegamos a la sala de los menesteres, y entramos.

En una hora el trabajo estaba listo, nos estábamos por ir, cuando veo tus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, sigo un impulso, te abrazo, y te digo al oído que todo va a estar bien.

-Scor...- Dices temblorosamente...

-¿Qué pasa?...

-Te amo, extraño demasiado tenerte a mi lado, ¡No soporto un día mas sin ti!...- Tus lagrimas seguían cayendo, y yo comencé a sentirlas en mis ojos grises...

-Rose...

-No digas nada, solo bésame...- Y lo hice.

Tuvimos que terminar de besarnos para respirar, pero mientras me besabas, mi cabeza se llenaba de dudas...

-Rose...- Besas mi cuello...

-Rose...- Sigues besándome

-¡ROSE!...- Grite.

Dejas de besarme...

-Cuando terminemos Hogwarts, vayámonos juntos, dejemos atrás el pasado, y todos los prejuicios. Casémonos, formemos una familia, empecemos de nuevo... ¿Quieres?

Asentiste con la cabeza, lloramos, y nos besamos...Ya era hora de irnos, así que nos fuimos.

Fui a la sala común, me encuentro con Albus...

- ¿Tanto tardaron en hacer un pergamino?...- Me pregunto Albus...

-Ehhhhhhhhh...- Me puse extremadamente rojo...

-¿Y eso que hay en tu cuello?- Volvió a cuestionarme Albus...

Si antes estaba rojo, no quiero saber como estoy ahora...

-Scor... Si su padre se enterara, te matara, no sabes como se pone mi tío cuando Rose te menciona, no quiero saber como se pondrá si se entera que...- Había hablado de mas...

-¿Si se entera de que?...- Pregunte curioso.

-Lo siento Scor, no puedo decirte que pasa... Cuando ella este lista supongo que te lo dirá...-

-¡Esta bien!... Me fui enfadado, odio cuando la gente me oculta cosas.

_Gracias por los rr! como dije antes, los rr animan a continuar :B_


	3. Capítulo tres, FINAL

_Recuerden, los personajes NO son míos, si no tendría el gran hionor de conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, y Scorpius me cantaría canciones de amor al oído...:B_

_Bueno, último capítulo, MUCHAS gracias a los que lo leyeron y dejaron rr, y a los que no, tambien x3. _

_Anoche estube pensando, voy a hacer la misma historia, pero desde el punto de vista de Rose, para explicar algunas cosas... Diganme que les parece._

**Farenn.**

* * *

_-Scor... Si su padre se enterara, te matara, no sabes como se pone mi tío cuando Rose te menciona, no quiero saber como se pondrá si se entera que...- Había hablado de mas..._

_-¿Si se entera de que?...- Pregunte curioso._

_-Lo siento Scor, no puedo decirte que pasa... Cuando ella este lista supongo que te lo dirá...-_

_-¡Esta bien!... Me fui enfadado, odio cuando la gente me oculta cosas._

Así paso mi último mes en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, al día siguiente me arregle con Al, pero evité a Rose, y lo sigo haciendo, según el es lo mejor. Aunque no puedo evitar extrañar sus besos, extrañar su presencia, extrañar que me diga que me ama. No se que pasará, no se si sigue deseando escaparse conmigo. Así casi llegamos al anden 9 y ¾, cuando abren la puerta del compartimiento que comparto con Albus... Era ella.

-Al... Nos dejarías un minuto a solas...- Pregunto Rose...

-Esta bien... Pero hazlo...- Le ordenó el, y se fue... Dejándome una gran duda.

-Scor...- Me dices, mirándome a los ojos...

-¿Qué pasa Rose?...- Me pierdo en tus ojos...

-Primero que nada, vine a disculparme por evitarte este último mes...-

No respondí...

-Pero fue lo mejor que podría haber hecho... No sabes lo que pasa...- prosiguió.

-No, no se si no lo dices...-Dije cortantemente

-¡Estoy embarazada Scorpius!...- Gritas entre lágrimas.

Me puse demasiado pálido... y le respondí:

-Me evitas un mes, y vienes con la noticia de que tu y Turpin esperan un hijo, sabiendo que yo te amo Rose...- Contengo las ganas de llorar y de asesinar a Turpin.

-Pero...- Quieres continuar, pero no puedo escuchar, no quiero, así que me voy, por suerte ya llegamos al andén, me despido de Albus y de sus padres, y me voy con los míos.

**Ocho meses después.**

Estoy acostado en mi cama, sin nada que hacer, en otras palabras, ABURRIDO. Escucho ruidos en mi ventana, me acerco, era la lechuza de los Potter. Supongo que Al me habrá mandado alguna carta, preguntándome como estaba, y reconozco su letra rapidamente...

_Scor:_

_Lo siento que te moleste, pero te quería invitar hoy a pasar el día en mi casa, tengo algo que contarte, además hace una semana que no nos vemos, y es extraño, ¿No?_

_¡Te espero!. Al._

Me cambie, y me desaparecí, y llegue a la puerta de el hogar de la familia Potter. Me abrió Albus.

-¡Tengo que llevarte a un lugar!- Exclamó emocionado.

-¿A dónde?...- Pregunté curioso, era muy raro que Al se pusiera así...

Me tomaste del brazo, e hicimos una desaparición conjunta. Y llegamos a San Mungo, a un pasillo. Me hiciste entrar a una puerta, y me dijiste que me esperarías allí, que debía darme cuenta solo.

En esa habitación, estaba Rose, con un pequeño niño en brazos... Me acerco, y los veo bien.

Lo que ví fue lo mas hermoso que pude ver en mi vida (Después de Rose, claro), el niño no tenia pelo color fuego como el de Rose, ni castaño como el de Turpin, Más bien era platinado, como el de una veela, como el mio... Despertó, y sus ojos tampoco eran azules como los de ella, ni negros como los de el... Tenía los ojos grises, como yo...

-Es... Un... Malfoy...- Exclamé, conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción...

-Iba a decírtelo en el tren... Pero te fuiste...- Lloras de emoción.

Nos besamos y nos prometimos que ambos seriamos la oveja negra de la familia; ella, una Weasley, por casarse con un "sangre pura" y yo, un Malfoy, por casarme con una "Impura- Traidora de la sangre".

Pero ambos ignorábamos que había un pelirrojo y una castaña que miraban la escena. El con odio, y ella con muchisima felicidad, y tomando del brazo a su marido, para impedir que arruinara una vez más la vida de su hija.

**Fin.**


End file.
